In most automobiles, the front seats are mounted on a seat track assembly which allows the seat to be selectively moved forwardly and rearwardly. The seat track assembly includes a latching mechanism which allows the seat to be secured at a selected position. A seat adjustment lever is operatively connected with the latching mechanism for disengaging the latching mechanism thereby enabling the seat to be moved back and forth along the tracks.
In most cars, the seat adjustment lever is located well below the seat where it can be difficult to reach, particularly for physically handicapped persons, persons suffering from arthritis, or other individuals with similar impairments. Some physically impaired persons may also find it difficult to manipulate the seat adjustment lever even when it can be reached. Cars having electrically operated seats tend to be more expensive than other cars. Many handicapped or physically impaired persons cannot afford these more expensive vehicles.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a device which gives handicapped and physically impaired persons easier access to the seat adjustment lever, and for a device which makes operation of the seat adjustment lever more manageable.